


I'm Ok, again

by SeeDe



Category: Call of Duty, Modern Warfare 2
Genre: Fanart, Fix-It, Hospitals, M/M, Nobody is Dead, at least no good ones
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Verrat von General Shepherd, werden Gary und Ghost von Nikolai's Leuten vor dem Tot gerettet.  Nikolai brachte das Team in einem Krankenhaus wieder zusammen. Doch MacTavish kann sich nicht erholen. Albträume und Gedanken um seinen Partner, sowie die Zukunft seines Teams sind im Dunkeln.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ok, again

**Author's Note:**

> Bin kein CoD Experte oder sehr belesen in der Story. Ich habe lediglich diesen Teil der Reihe gespielt und fand das Ende etwas hart T.T. Also hier ein kleines Fix-it für meine zwei Lieblinge.  
> Dieses Fic wurde ohne Kenntnis der neueren Teile geschrieben!

# I'm Ok, again

## CoD, MW2

 

##  

_"Wie geht's dir?"_

  
Captain Price trat neben den alten Stuhl in dem Roach saß. Das Pflaster über seiner Nase war das einzige was an seine Verletzungen erinnerte.  
_"Besser, immerhin liege ich nicht mehr am Tropfen und kann hier sitzen. Ich sehe das als Verbesserung, Sir."_  
Price lachte, die tiefen Geräusche erinnerten den Private an Raucherhusten. Dann wurde seine Miene sofort wieder ernst und sein Griff an dem Stuhl wurde fester.  
_"Wie sieht's mit dem Rest aus?"_  
_"Captain MacTavish ist heute Morgen um etwa 0600 aus der Narkose aufgewacht. Ein paar Schwestern haben sich über ihn aufgeregt, er soll doch liegen bleiben."_  
_"Das klingt nach John."_  
_"Seit er wach ist er bei Ghost. Ich- ich war noch nicht bei ihm."_  
_"Gut, du hast für's erste genug getan, ruh dich aus Soldat."_  
Price klopfte auf seine Schulter und ging in Richtung Krankenzimmer. Makarov hatte Verbindungen in jede gottverdammte Richtung. Price war erstaunt als Nikolei einfach auf dem Dach eines Krankenhauses landete und nach einem kurzen russischen Wortgefecht, Soap in den OP gefahren wurde. Als sie ihm gerade die Nase wieder gerade setzten, kam der Verbindungsmann wieder herein. Er konnte es zuerst nicht glauben was er ihm erzählte.  Makarovs Männer hatten unweit des Safehouses, Shepard nur knapp verpasst. Sie fanden auf dem Platz die Reste der Amerikaner und zwei Soldaten, halb im Dreck untergegraben. Es roch nach jeder Menge Benzin und verbranntem, organischen Material, sie hatten mehr Glück als alles andere.  
Shepard war tot, getötet bei denen die er verraten hatte, umso besser war es, dass nicht nur die beiden Captains der 141 überlebt hatten. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie ihn jagen. Für die Task Force, die zu fünft eine ganze Stadt befreien, war eine Militärbasis lachhaft zu überrennen. Aber es war noch nicht vorbei. Sie waren immer noch Amerikas Most Wanted auf der Liste, aufgeführt als Überläufer. Für eine Zeit waren sie hier sicher, zusammen mit ihren für-tot-erklärten Kameraden.  
Er öffnete die Tür zu dem Aufwachzimmer von Ghost, die Kugel hatte ihn heftiger getroffen als Roach, er war seit dem nicht aufgewacht. In der Tür blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte zum Bett rüber. MacTavish war wirklich in dem Zimmer, er lag an Rileys Seite, sein Kopf auf den Oberarm gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Price war gerade dabei wieder zu gehen als er die Augen aufschlug.  
_"Ich hätte es eher merken müssen."_  
_"Keiner hat es bemerkt Soap, versuch nicht dir die Schuld zuzuschieben."_  
_"Zuschieben!? Er hat sie verdammt nochmal niedergeschossen und der Rest hat einfach zugesehen! Wenn Roach nicht noch wach gewesen wäre, die Flammen erstickt hätte… diese Arschlöcher haben sie einfach verbrennen lassen!"_  
_"Beruhige dich MacTavish! Du hast das Schwein erledigt, mehr konnten wir nicht tun."_  
_"Nein, du verstehst es nicht. Ich habe schon mit ihm in England gedient. Simon ist das engste an Familie was ich habe, er ist nicht nur ein Kamerad, er ist *mein* Partner! Ich_  
_habe ihn da allein rausgeschickt und habe über das beschissene Funkgerät gehört wie er ihn abgeknallt hat."_  
Price war für einen Moment still und dachte darüber nach, was er gerade erfahren hatte. Er hatte damit nicht gerechnet, sowohl Soap als auch Ghost hatten sich nie auffällig verhalten. Was auch der Grund für seine Verwunderung war, vielleicht hatte er ihn aber auch gerade falsch verstanden.  
_"Also…verstehe ich das jetzt richtig, dass ihr…"_  
John lehnte sich zu Simon rüber und setzte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.  
_"Denk dir deinen Teil Price. Ich mache diesen Fehler nicht nochmal."_  
_"Du weißt, dass in der Task Force jegliche Bindung nur Probleme verursacht."_  
"Das weiß ich und ich scheiß darauf. Ich hatte keinen Antrieb als ich mich verpflichtet habe. Nur ein Junge der Krieg spielen wollte um es den Schweinen richtig zu vermasseln. Bis mir einer Morgens eine kalte Dusche gegeben hat, mit den Worten 'Anordnung vom Captain. Ich sollte dich wecken.'. Sie fanden ihn komisch, weil er seine Maske nie absetzte, aber ich wusste, dass mir dieser Kerl noch viele Erinnerungen geben wird, die es wert sind zurück zu denken."  
_"Jeder von uns hat etwas was ihn weitermachen lässt, egal wie tief wir im Dreck stehen und ob es nun der Überlebenswille ist oder was anderes, ist jedem selbst überlassen. Und ich würde sagen, bei mir ist es nacktes Überleben."_  
_"Das sollte nicht heißen, dass ich aufgegeben hätte… Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn du jemanden ansiehst und du denkst: 'Dieser Mensch macht dich zu mehr als nur einem von vielen.'?"_  
_"Das sind die, die sich an dich erinnern, falls du aus dem Feld nicht zurückkommst. Du hast keine Familie mehr die das übernehmen könnte, aber jemanden der genauso nicht zurückkommen könnte… du weißt es kann nur schlecht enden."_  
_"Wir werden unsere Namen wieder reinwaschen. Das letzte was ich will, ist das Shepard als Held gefeiert wird und wir hier langsam verschwinden."_  
Der Schotte schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Atem seines Kameraden.  
_"Er kommt wieder Soap, so wie er es immer tut. Du drehst dich um und ein Schädel schenkt dir sein schönstes Lächeln."_  
_"So lange können wir nicht warten, wir müssen in Bewegung bleiben."_  
_"Eine Nacht bleiben wir noch, bist du sicher, dass du sein Leben in die Hände von Makarov legen willst?"_  
_"Nein. Sie werden ihn als Druckmittel einsetzen und da Amerika nicht mit Terroristen verhandelt und schon gar nicht bei tot-erklärten-Soldaten, werden sie ihn töten._  
_Ich werde versuchen ihn aufzuwecken und danach… ich weiß nicht."_  
_"Beten wir, dass Ghost nicht aufgegeben hat."_

 

~*~

  
Wenn er darüber nachdachte kam es Price nicht mehr abwegig vor. Das ein Captain viel Zeit mit dem Lieutenant verbringt ist nichts neues, natürlich bringt es eine besondere Form von Vertrauen hervor. Was die Generäle und höheren aber nicht wollen sind Gefühle, die die Missionen beeinträchtigen könnten. Und ganz vorn dabei ist auf dieser Liste, die Zuneigung. Soap und Ghost haben sich unauffällig verhalten, was sie all die Jahre geschützt hat.  
McTavish bekam kein Auge zu, ständig bildete er sich ein Simon hätte mit dem Auge gezuckt, dabei war er selbst einfach nur müde und fertig mit der Welt. Eine Schwester wanderte auf und ab vor der Tür, es ging ihm auf die Nerven. Als sich die Tür öffnete, war er bereit loszubrüllen.  
 _"Oh, friendly fire Captain."_  
 _"Gott, diese russischen Frauen machen mich fertig! Sorry Roach."_  
 _"Wie geht's ihm?"_  
 _"Unverändert. Ich muss ihn irgendwie wach kriegen, wir müssen weiter und so gern ich ihn tragen würde, wir können nicht länger hierbleiben. Die Regierung findet uns."_  
 _Roach konnte die leichte Verzweiflung in den Worten hören. Simon war für ihn immer unverwüstlich gewesen und jetzt lag er hier bewegungslos auf seinem Bett._  
 _"Warum hat er eigentlich immer die Maske auf? Ist er so entstellt?"_  
Roach grinste ihn übertrieben an und er rollte mit den Augen.  
 _"Noch zu Scherzen aufgelegt was?"_  
 _"Ist doch möglich, oder wissen sie es genau?"_  
 _"Ich weiß wie Simon unter der Maske aussieht, sogar wie er ohne Klamotten aussieht und glaub mir, du bist entstellt gegen ihn."_  
Captain MacTavish lachte, das erste Mal, dass Roach ihn überhaupt lachen hörte. Egal ob eine Mission erfolgreich war oder scheiterte, er meckerte. Ghost war die Frohnatur der Task Force und genauso gut im Fluchen.  
 _"Also ist es war, dass sich die Obrigkeit die Duschräume teilen?"_  
 _"Ich würde aufpassen Private, ich bin immer noch dein Vorgesetzter."_  
 _Roach wurde still, was MacTavish nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte._  
 _"Weißt du Roach, es gibt Dinge die nicht jeden etwas angehen. Eins davon ist wie ich meine Freizeit verbringe. Von der ganzen Einheit sind nur wir vier geblieben.… Price hab ich es erzählt und du warst mit deinem Witz nicht ganz falsch."_  
 _"Meine Lippen sind versiegelt Captain."_  
Mit so viel Verständnis hatte John nicht gerechnet, sein Gesicht zeigte es dem Soldaten.  
 _"Zwei meiner besten Highschool Freunde waren auch anders, sie haben sich daran zerfressen. Einer von ihnen hat es nicht ausgehalten, er war einer vieler Gründe für die ich mich gemeldet habe._  
 _Ich will nur sagen, dass es für mich nichts Schlechtes ist."_  
 _"Aber für genügend andere die mit ihren Abzügen in Führungssesseln sitzen. Für uns ist es besser normal zu sein."_  
 _"Captain? Eine Frage."_  
 _"Genehmigt Private."_  
 _"Wie hat es angefangen?"_  
 _"Ich mache von meinem Recht zu Schweigen gebrauch."_  
 _"Och, Captain! Kommen Sie Sir!"_  
Der Schotte beäugte ihn kritisch. Sollte er hier offen über ihre Beziehung reden? Wenn man es als eine bezeichnen konnte. Er sah Simon an, er hätte wahrscheinlich sofort mit der Kaffee-Geschichte begonnen und in allen Einzelheiten erzählt, nur um ihn zu ärgern.  
 _"Huh, was willst du wissen Roach?"_  
 _"Den Anfang, Sir."_  
 _"Anfang? Ähm, das war… ich habe mich eingeschrieben für den Dienst und kam in eine Kaserne in England. Die Schotten waren eigentlich immer unter sich, aber ich musste mit einigen anderen aufgeteilt werden. Ich kam in ein Zimmer mit Private Simon Riley, er war nicht besonders beliebter Umgang, er hatte immer diese Maske übergezogen das ließ ihn für die anderen immer schüchtern erscheinen. Das Erste und auch für lange Zeit, einzige Gespräch was wir hatten war 'Ich schlaf am Fenster.' und 'Mach das.'. Bis zu unserem ersten Einsatz im Feld._  
 _Wir hatten einen schießwütigen Private in unseren Reihen, Kisinsky. Er war in meiner Gruppe, ich habe einen Typen erledigt der gerade auf ihn springen wollte, aber er sah das anders._  
 _'Was sollte die Scheiße! Willst du mich abknallen?!'_  
 _'Nein, da war ein…'_  
 _'Du bist tot Kleiner!'_  
 _Bevor er mich erreichte hatte er schon ein Loch zwischen den Augen und ich war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blut besudelt. Der Scharfschütze, der ihm durch den Hinterkopf geschossen hatte meldete sich über Funk._  
 _'Ich sag nichts, wenn du nichts sagst.'_  
 _'Deal.'_  
 _Später im Lager stand mein Kamerad mit einer Sniper vor mir. Er hat gesehen wie er auf mich losging und hat abgedrückt. Danach hab ich zum ersten Mal mit ihm gesprochen. Das war das offizielle, einzige Mal, dass Ghost einen Feind 'übersehen' hat. Der zu den Truppen vorgerückt ist."_  
 _"Nichts schweißt einen mehr zusammen als ein dunkles Geheimnis."_  
 _"Dunkles Geheimnis? Das Ganze war *ein* großes, bis jetzt."_  
 _"Was auch passieren wird Sir. Ich werde euch decken, euch beide."_  
 _"Gut zu hören. Geh zurück in dein Zimmer Roach, du siehst scheiße aus."_  
 _"Verstanden. Roach out."_  
Roach blieb im Türrahmen stehen und schaute noch einmal zu dem Captain.  
 _"Gute Nacht, verliere nicht die Hoffnung."_  
Bevor MacTavish etwas sagen konnte war die Tür zu und es war wieder leise in dem Zimmer. Die Schritte auf dem Gang verstummten langsam. Im Krankenhaus kehrte Ruhe ein und das einzige Geräusch war das Piepen des verdammten Bildschirms. MacTavish hatte dieses Geräusch zu oft gehört, am schlimmsten war es wenn es zu einem durchgehenden, schrillen Ton wurde. Er sprach gedanklich zu jedem verfluchten Gott von dem er je gehört hatte, dass er Ghost diese Nacht nicht zu sich ruft.  
~*~  
Aufzuwachen war beschissen. Nur an manchen Tagen war es schlimmer als an anderen. Dieser Tag war definitiv einer der schlimmsten. Riley blinzelte durch seine Augen. Ein dunkler Raum, aber nicht stockduster. Ein fast gutes Zeichen, wenn das letzte an das er sich erinnerte Shepard und eine Kugel war. Er ist nicht lebendig begraben und den Geräuschen nach auch nicht mehr mitten im Nichts. Ein Krankenhaus, schon wieder. Er schlug seine Augen mit einmal auf und bereute es. Ein heftiger Schmerz kam durch seinen Kopf geschossen, ging durch seine Brust und verteilte sich gleichmäßig in seinen Körper. Ausgenommen der linke Arm. Er konnte ihn nicht fühlen und er hatte schon Gedanken, wie er als einarmiger Veteran durch London spazierte, als ein Finger kribbelte. Eingeschlafen. Langsam konnte er seine Augen länger als eine Sekunde offen halten. Der Raum war in blau- schwarz getaucht, russische Schrift war auf einigen Schildern erkennbar. Jetzt wusste er auch wo er aufgewacht war. Plötzlich tauchte etwas Großes neben ihm auf, das zucken, so leicht es auch war, zog sich bis in seine Fingerspitzen, aber er war noch zu schwach um seinen ausgebildeten Fähigkeiten nachzugehen und anzugreifen.  
Das zusammenkrampfen musste spürbar gewesen sein, eine Hand sprich über seinen Skalp und eine Stimme wurde laut.  
 _"Simon? Simon…"_  
Eine weitere Stimme mit heftigem russischem Akzent war zu hören.  
 _"Mr MacTavish. Bitte zurück in Zimmer. Stören Patient."_  
Sie versuchte zu flüstern, aber zumindest wusste er jetzt, dass es der Captain war, dem der Kopf gehörte. Was er hätte wissen müssen, John würde kommen sobald er von seinem Schicksal hört. Er lebte noch, das heißt Shepard war tot. Er hätte es sonst nicht riskiert aufzutauchen und das Personal kannte ihn, was heißt er war auch in Behandlung.  
 _"Ich bin genau da wo ich hingehöre. Das Bett ist frei, gebt es einem anderen."_  
Er drückte zwei seiner Finger tiefer in Ghosts Schulter als den Rest der Hand, was hieß er soll ruhig bleiben. Die Frauenstimme erwiderte nichts, sie musste schon aufgegeben haben. Nach einer Minute Stille bewegte sich das Bett und ein paar Lippen pressten sich fest gegen seine. Mit so viel Druck, dass er auf dem Butter- weichen Kissen höher rutschte. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit zu atmen, also schnaufte er aus seiner Nase genau gegen John. Seine Sicht war immer noch unscharf und halb dunkel. Er konnte nur Soaps Atem und seine Lippen spüren. Er hatte einige Verbrennungen und die Schusswunde in seiner Brust schmerzte wie Sau, aber er wusste nicht ob sein Stöhnen vom Schmerz oder von der Freude über die Begrüßung kam.  
Soap war glücklich und er wollte es Ghost um jeden Preis zeigen. Der Rest seines Umfelds kannte das nicht.  
Als Ghost sich von Soap befreien konnte lag dieser schon halb über ihm. Er hatte ein Krankenhaus Mantel an und es wurde langsam Rot über seinem Bauch.  
 _"Soap…"_  
Seine Stimme kratzte durch seinen Hals und unter dem Tuch, welches sein Gesicht abgedeckt hatte, hindurch. Saop beugte sich über ihn und holte ein Glas vom Tisch, dabei hielt er den Fleck noch näher an seine Augen.  
 _"Blut…"_  
Er wollte darauf zeigen, aber sein Arm war noch zu schwer, die Schmerzmittel mussten sehr hoch dosiert gewesen sein. Soap grinste. Er lachte in Ghosts Richtung und sah nicht einmal auf den Fleck. Er legte seine Stirn an die seines Lieutenants und schloss seine Augen.  
 _"Alles in Ordnung. Jetzt jedenfalls."_  



End file.
